Confusion
by littleblackdressx
Summary: JONAS Confusion of behavior. Confusion of feelings. Confusion of love. Joe/Stella
1. Part 1: Marked Memories

_This is my FIRST - Joella-fic ever, and I'm deeply in love with them. So here's just some fluff.., and well. Hope you like it._

_I have 2 parts so far, I don't know if I should continue or leave it as it is. Please tell me._

_love,_

_athousandawesomeness - emilia  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Part 1 - Marked Memories

_"Please Stella, just do it! There's nothing to be afraid of!" 8-year-old Joe said._

_"Joe, there's like 200 feet to the ground!" his friend, Stella, a blond 7-year-old, whined._

_"No there's not. Just jump!"_

_Joe and Stella were in Joe's backyard playing as always, and this specific day, that has a permanent mark on Stella's memories, they were climbing trees. And Joe, the adventurer as always, saw this big tree he wanted to climb. So he did and then jumped down._

_Stella is a great climber so she had no problem getting up. But it was the jumping part she had problems with._

_"Joeeeey, I don't wanna do this! I shouldn't have climbed up in the first place! I'll hurt myself if I jump down! I can't do this!" Stella said, whining cutely._

_Joe smiled encouragingly._

_"Yes, you can. I know you can Stella."_

_"Fine." Stella mutters. "But only if you promise you'll catch me if I fall."_

_Joe smiled widely._

_"Stella. I always have and always will, catch you if you fall."_

_Stella closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. And to her it felt like slow motion as she took a step from the tree, opened her eyes, and jumped towards little Joe's open arms. She got scared the moment she didn't feel any thing beneath her feet, so she screamed and ear-piercing, terrified scream, that filled Joe with worry. She closed her eyes again until she felt Joe's arms circulate tightly around her. And as Joe caught her in his arms, he stumbled backwards and then landed on the ground with Stella on-top, still with Joe's arms securely around her. Joe let out a deep breath and hugged Stella tighter, as she still had not opened her eyes. He buried his face into her blond hair and breathed in her scent. The scent that always calmed him down, ever since they were little kids. He smiled as her scent filled his lungs._

_They laid like that for a while, just breathing and enjoying each others presence._

_After what felt like an hour or more, Joe slowly opened his eyes, as Stella had her face buried into his neck._

_"Stella?" he whispered softly. For a few seconds, all he heard was her breathing, a worry was being built up inside him. The Stella's soft voice broke the silence._

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank god. You didn't get hurt, did you?" he said, Stella's scream still stuck in his ears._

_"Noo... but... I-I was scared..." she said, voice shaking._

_"Of what?" Joe questioned as he started to rub comforting circles on Stella's back._

_"T-That, if you didn't catch me, I'd get hurt. M-Maybe, you'd hope for me to get hurt, b-because you-"_

_"Stella, what are you talking about? Why would I want you to get hurt? Now look at me." he said and leaned back as he waited for her to lift her head. And as she did, he took her face in his hands._

_"Stella, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Because.. I-.... I love you." the last part he said so softly and caring, like he actually meant it. Stella's mouth hang open by surprise and she gasped._

_"What? Did I say something wrong?"_

_"N-No... it's just that mom says love is a strong word..."_

_"It is. But I do. I love you." as Joe said it again, Stella smiled._

_"Joe... I love you too. That's why you'll have ALL my toys when I die. Nick and Kevin can't have any, okay?"_

_Joe smiled brightly._

_"Yes! Can I have ALL your toys? The train too? And your blue teddy bear from Long Island?"_

_Stella giggled._

_"Yes, ALL my toys."_

_Joe smiled again, and then as Stella stood up, so did he. When they brushed off and stood safely on the ground, Joe opened his arms and Stella gladly jumped right into them, hugging him tightly._

* * *

Stella sighed deeply as she thought of this memory. The first time Joe said he loved her. Joe Lucas said he loved her. She couldn't help but wish it was more than a brother/sister-love. They were best friends, they always have been. Stella's family, consisting Stella's parents and her little sister Alice, and Joe's family, consisting Joe's parents and his three brothers Kevin, Nick and Frankie, are also best friends, since before any of them got kids. Their parents met during college, and ever since then, they always have been best friends, they're actually neighbours.

She put down her book, she couldn't concentrate on reading right now anyways, she had too much to think about anyways.

Like how Joe had behaved. The long looks, the discreet hand-holding, the tight hugs, the goofy smiles- the list could be long.

But in a snap of the fingers, he could turn completely, be so mad and just sit around and look pissed. About what, no one knew. Not even his brothers, and they are probably the closest siblings ever.

Joe's weird behavior had started slowly, but the first time she thought about it was three weeks ago.

They were sitting in the Lucas's living room, watching _Juno_, Joe's favorite movie, when he suddenly grabbed her hand carefully, before intertwining their fingers. Stella already knew why she felt such comfort and why the feeling sent tingles through her arm, she was in love with him. But she would never admit it, only Macy, her best friend, knew. She hated the fact that she did love him, because he would never love her back. He always thought of her as a sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

But that night, confused her.

Of course he had held her hand before, but during movie nights - NO.

The only time she could remember was when they watched _House of Wax_ one stormy Saturday.

When she came to think of it, it was only 2 weeks before the "Juno-incident".

She was frightened, she really hated horror movies. But for some reason, she had agreed to watch it.

As she hugged her knees tight to her chest, she felt Joe's strong arms wrap around her, pulling Stella on to his lap. She slowly released her knees before throwing her arms around his neck, and burying her face into his neck. He chuckled softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

But not even that time did he hold her hand like lovers do.

She can't say that she wasn't surprised when he held her tight while watching that horror movie, whispering comforting things in her ear. Because she was. Sure, he comforted her before, but not like that. Not pulling her on to his lap, whispering to her, having her close.

As she kept searching through her mind, more memories like these came to her.

But they were still just a few.

And she wondered why she never thought about this before. But the past weeks made her so confused.

When she asked Macy about this, she said he probably, finally, and TOTALLY was in love with her!

Stella had to find out about his feelings. She doubted he actually was IN love with her, but ...

She sighed as she picked up a piece of paper and a pen. Slowly she began to write...

* * *

_Reasons why Joe isn't in love with me._

_1. He ALWAYS calls me 'little sister'._

_2. He ALWAYS tells me how glad he is to have a best FRIEND like me._

_3. He had known her since forever, and if he didn't love her before, why now?_

* * *

She sighed as she studied what she had written.

Why couldn't she come up with other reasons?

* * *

_Reasons why Joe is in love with me_

_He always hugs me so tightly I might as well suffocate, and buries his face into my hair. And I can HEAR how he smells it too._

_Since that night three weeks ago, he have sometimes just randomly took my hand in his and then intertwined our fingers._

_He always says he loves me when we hang up, and I mean after EVERY phone call._

_He sometimes gazes at me with a look in his eyes that I can't really place. And if he get caught doing it, he blushes._

_Everytime I tell him a compliment; It can be how great those pants look on him, or how gorgeous his hair is today, or maybe just that he sang beautiful. No matter what it is, he always blushes._

_He hates every boyfriend/date I've ever had. It can just be his protective side kicking in... but sometimes I wonder._

_If he's sleeping over, he always is stubborn about sleeping in my bed. Doesn't matter it don't fit us both. He just always has too._

_The last time he slept over, three days ago; I woke up and he was laying on his side, above the blanket in his pajamas, resting on his elbow, just staring at me. When I asked him about it, he said he just 'spaced out'. Yeah right. He's a terrible liar._

_Sometimes he just randomly run his fingers through my hair, or just start playing with it._

_

* * *

_

She sighed as she looked at the two lists.

There were too many reasons FOR to concur the AGAINST list. And she still hadn't written all the other 397 reasons why he was.

She sighed deeply again before laying back against her pillows, letting sleep take over her.


	2. Part 2: These Three Words

_Hey!_

_I had to put up part 2, just because I love this story so much._

_PLEASE tell me in review if you'd for me to continue this story. This is all I've got so far._

_love,_

_athousandawesomeness - emilia  
_

_

* * *

_

Part 2. - These Three Words.

"STELLA!"

A brightly smiling Joe came running towards the blond in the school hallway. Stella suddenly became nervous, seeing the gorgeous 17-year old running towards her.

"H-Hey Joe..." she said shyly. Since when was she shy in front of Joe?

"Why didn't you come over this weekend? Thought we were having a movie night this Saturday?" He shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"I was sort of busy..." she said.

But the truth was, she had been sitting in her room all weekend, thinking about _him_.

"Oh.." he said looking down.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Joe looked up, eyes sparkling.

"That's okay." And with a smile to die for, he pulled her in for a tight hug. "It's just that I haven't seen you all weekend. I sort of missed you." he whispered in to her hair.

When they let go, Stella looked up at him smiling.

"I missed you too." Joe smiled even brighter.

* * *

"So, Stella, want to hang out today? Mom said that I could sleep at your place if I wanted to..." Joe said as they were walking out to the car.

"S-Sure..."

Joe smiled like he had won a price.

"Great! I'll come over in an hour, maybe?"

* * *

Right after she rode with the Lucases, she ran up to her room, sitting down on her bed with her face in her hands.

Why did she do that?

How would she be able to be with him _all_ afternoon, _all_ night and _all_ morning without doing something stupid, like kissing him, say something stupid... or..

His behavior didn't help her confusion. And after all that has happened, she might soon loose that control she have been having since she she find out she was in love with him. That control to not _kiss him_, to not _tell him_ something...

It all slipped away with all he did during the past three weeks. She was desperate to kiss him. More than a few days ago. And it wasn't getting better.

* * *

An hour later, she was still sitting in that same position, thinking.

"Hey Stel!" Joe called out as he walked in to her room. Stella panicked, looked up and quickly tried to wipe the tears she hadn't been able to stop, it was too much emotion.

"You know-" Joe suddenly carefully looked at her. "Stella? Are you okay?" His voice changed from cheerful and bright to careful and soft.

She nodded. Not very convincing, but she hoped it would do.

Joe sat down next to her, snaking his arms around her, as he always did, holding her close.

"Stella. I know something's wrong. Tell me." he whispered in her ear.

"NO!" she suddenly called out, causing Joe to jump a little. " I mean... no. I'm fine."

Joe sighed resting his head against her shoulder, before he lifted his head.

"Stella... please? You can tell me."

"I-I can't Joe. I just can't." she said, sobbing. Joe used one of his hands to turn her face towards his.

"Stella. You know I love you, and I'd do anything for you. And I won't judge you for anything in the world, no matter what it is you're going to tell me, I will always be here."

Stella snuggled into his hand, sobbing uncontrolled, her emotional breakdown taking the best of her. His sweetness only made her love him more.

"Joe...no."

But she still couldn't _tell him._

Joe sighed, and then leaned back on the bed, his head reaching her pillows.

"Come here Stels." he said.

She took a deep breath before crawling backwards, laying down next to him. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeats. His hand rubbing her back.

"Stella?"

"Yes Joe?" Joe took a deep breath before continuing.

"I-I.... I want to do something."

"Like what?" she whispered back.

"Sit up, please." Stella did as she was to face Joe.

Then something she couldn't believe happened. He took her face carefully in his hands, moving closer, locking eyes with her. His chocolate brown eyes enchanting her.

She could now feel his breath tingling _on her lips._

Then it happened. Joe's soft lips were pressed to hers.

It ended sooner that she liked, but as she opened her eyes, Joe was looking back at her with a pained face.

"I'm sorry Stella." Her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"For what?"

"Kissing you. I know you don't like me, I shouldn't have done that, but you-"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Why?"

"JOE! I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Joe gasped loudly.

"Really?" he said softly. Stella giggled.

"Yes Joe. I'm officially, deeply in love with you, Joseph Adam Lucas." Joe smiled. "Why do you else think I've been so distracted? I can't get you out of my head!"

Joe looked up.

"I though you maybe were having a boyfriend or something..."

"Never! I figured out LONG ago that I love you more than anyone else. I just.... thought you didn't feel the same way." Stella said looking down, biting her lip.

"Of course I do! Do you remember that day when we were little, and we were climbing trees, and you fell, and I catched you and-"

"...you told me you loved me for the first time. How could I forget?"

Joe smiled, again.

"I meant it. I do love you. I think I even knew it at that time. No girl compared to you. None of my dates made me laugh like you do. No girlfriend ever made me feel like you do. And three weeks ago..."

"At the movie night?"

"Yes... eh.. I looked at you and suddenly felt a sudden urge to have you as mine. I couldn't help taking you hand. And.. well, I may have been acting strange lately, it's just that... I was feeling a bit confused by my feelings, I guess."

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"I know you've already said it, but I want you to say it like you mean it romantically. From deep in your heart." Stella inhaled quickly. "Three words. Eight letter. Say it and I'm yours."**(AN: Don't you love that Gossip Girl-quote to?)**

Joe smiled and looked her deep in her eyes.

"Stella Malone. I love you. So much." his soft tone made tears fall from her eyes.

"Joe Lucas. I love you too. So much."

"Now isn't this corny?" Joe suddenly said, making Stella laugh.

* * *

**_So? Want me to continue? Then REVIEW!_**

**_;)_**


	3. Part 3: Bedroom Coziness

_hey guysss!_

_yes an update! ;)_

_today I got an idea for the story, and now I got it all in my head, so I thought I'd upload the third part, not sure how many there will be but... anyways:_

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Bedroom Coziness **

_Three weeks later_  
Joe sighed happily as he was laying in Stella's bed, snuggling with his girlfriend Stella Malone. He never thought he could be any happier.  
He watched her eyes sparkle as she concentrated on the movie they were currently watching.  
He ran his hand through her hair, and she shivered. He smiled even brighter.  
Joe wasn't even focusing och what they were watching, but that didn't matter. That he was here with her, that mattered.  
"Joe?"  
"Mm?"  
"Are you going to keep staring at me or watch this movie like we planned?" she smiled. And his heart fluttered.  
"But you are WAY more interesting and beautiful than this movie."  
Stella turned her head towards him, with red cheeks.  
"Do you have any idea how cheesy you are?"  
"Cheesy for you, baby."  
"Oh, shut up!" Stella said laughing.  
"You know you love me!" Joe said with a bright smile.  
Pure happiness.

"SO!" Joe said catching up with Stella in the hallway, putting an arm around her.  
"How's gorgeous herself today?" Stella giggled.  
"She's good. Thinking about what she'll be doing to her boyfriend tonight." she said with a wink.  
"Oh? That must be a lucky boyfriend then?"  
"He better be." she muttered

Later that day, Stella Malone smiled as she walked home.  
Soon, her boyfriend Joe Lucas would be coming over, to spend the weekend with her while her parents and little sister went to her grandma's.  
When she came up to her room, she sat her bag on her bed while taking out three pictures in frames, recently taken, all of her and Joe.  
The first one was from when Joe took her out for their "first date".

_FLASHBACK  
A picnic on her favourite beach, in the sunset. And after they ate, they just lied down next to each other, looking at the stars, well Stella was looking at the stars while Joe was looking at her. Slowly he moved closer, until she felt his hot breath right next to her ear. She melted inside.  
"Do you know that you are beautiful, Stella Malone?" he whispered in her ear.  
She sighed.  
"No Joe. I'm not." she whispered back.  
"Yes you are! Don't say that!" she giggled at this statement and turned to look at him.  
"Do you know that I love you, Joe Lucas?"  
Joe smiled widely.  
"I love you too."  
FLASBACK ENDS_

Stella smiled and sighed as she picked up the next photo, from prom two weeks ago. Joe handsome and gorgeous as always in an outfit she picked out, of course. And Stella in a pink dress, that matched the color on Joe's tie.  
The next picture was from just two days ago when they went to the zoo. The picture is taken just by the dolphins, Joe's holding the camera, while kissing Stella's cheek, and she's smiling towards the camera.  
Stella loved it just because they both looked so happy.

Stella smiled again. She hanged up the three photos on her wall, just above her drawer. The one from the zoo in the middle.

Just right then Joe came running through the door.  
Stella couldn't help but smile and her heart did weird flutter things.  
"Hey baby!" Joe said, out of breath.  
"Hey.." she responded softly while Joe threw his bag on her bed, and then went over to wrap his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck softly.  
"Missed you..." he whispered.  
"Joe, you saw me about ten minutes ago."  
"Missed you anyways..." he said, burying his face in her neck. Stella smiled, reaching one of her hands up to run it through his hair, while leaning her body backwards against his.  
Suddenly she felt something poking her back thigh, making her giggle.  
"Oh... eh sorry Stella." Joe said. Stella knew he was blushing.  
"It's OK Joe, always nice to be appreciated." she said giggling some more.  
Joe sighed, lifting his head up, noticing what she was looking at, the pictures on her wall. He hugged her even tighter kissing her head.  
"Nice pictures." Stella could almost hear him smiling.  
"Mm... "  
Stella turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, making Stella feel exactly how close he wanted her.  
"Someone's in the mood today." she whispered extremely close to his lips, teasing him.  
"Stella..." he groaned, letting his hand slide down over her butt, squeezing lightly making Stella smirk, before moving up again, under her shirt, feeling the soft skin on her lower back.  
Stella shivered at his gentle touches on her back.  
She finally gave in, closing the distance between them, kissing him passionately. She moved her hands to his hair, running them through it.  
Joe moaned and shivered.  
Slowly he guided her towards her bed, reaching out his hands to clear off the bags. As they landed on the bed, Joe kept kissing her.  
Stella felt Joe's tongue sliding across her bottom lip so she opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter her mouth.  
He held himself steady above her, one hand on each side of her face.  
Stella sighed before pulling away.  
"Joe, I think we should stop now, not because I don't want to, but I know my mom made dinner for us and it might get cold."  
Joe sighed, sitting up. Stella sat up also, wrapping her arms around Joe in a hug before kissing him on the cheek, getting up and starting to run downstairs.  
Joe just chuckled looking after her.  
"Oh how I love that girl..."

* * *

_SO? Watcha think?? ;)_

_REVIEW PLEASE ?  
_


End file.
